Тель-Авив
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C-%D0%90%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B2 ---- |конфессиональный состав = |этнохороним = тель-ави́вец, тель-ави́вка, тель-ави́вцы |телефонный код = +(972)(3) вне Израиля, (03) внутри Израиля |почтовый индекс = |почтовые индексы = |автомобильный код = |цифровой идентификатор = |сайт = http://www.tel-aviv.gov.il |язык сайта = he |язык сайта 2 = en |язык сайта 3 = ar |язык сайта 4 = |add1n = |add1 = |add2n = |add2 = |add3n = |add3 = }} thumb|220px|Вид на Тель-Авив и [[Рамат-Ган]] thumb|right|220 px|[[Центр Азриэли]] Тель-Ави́в—Я́ффа ( ; также Тель-Ави́вАгеенко Ф. Л. Словарь собственных имён русского языка. М., 2010.; ) — объединённый городской муниципалитет в Израиле на восточном побережье Средиземного моря, второй в Израиле по численности населения ( человек), экономический и культурный центр страны. Был образован в апреле 1950 года слиянием относительно молодого города Тель-Авив с древним городом Яффа . Изначально Тель-Авив основывался как еврейский пригород Яффы. Население Население города по данным на конец 2011 года составляет человекДанные по населённым пунктам Израиля, на сайте ЦСБ Израиля. , он является вторым (после Иерусалима) по величине городом страны. С пригородами в этой городской агломерации, имеющей название «Гуш-Дан» ( ), проживает около 3,5 млн человек, 91,6 % — евреи, 3,0 % — арабы-мусульмане и 0,9 % — арабы-христиане; 4,5 % — включают в себя все прочие категории жителей. Гуш-Дан, помимо Тель-Авива, включает в себя города Холон, Бат-Ям, Рамат-Ган, Бней-Брак, Гиватаим и ряд посёлков. Вокруг Гуш-Дана существует также следующее кольцо практически непрерывной городской застройки, образованное сросшимися городами Петах-Тиква, Ришон-ле-Цион, Герцлия, Кфар-Сава, Раанана, Рамат-ха-Шарон, Ор-Йехуда, Кирьят-Оно, Йехуд-Моноссон, с рядом более мелких населённых пунктов. История Город был основан в 1909 году как новый еврейский квартал Яффы и назывался Ахуза́т-Ба́ит . На территории Тель-Авива расположены развалины древнего филистимского поселения Тель-Касила . В 1910 году видный сионистский деятель предложил в качестве имени квартала название первого перевода на иврит утопического романа основателя сионизмa Теодора Герцля («Альтно́йланд» — «Старая новая страна»), сделанный Нахумом Соколовым«Улицы хранят память», д-р. Р. Неер . В мае 1910 года на общем собрании жителей квартала Ахузат-Баит большинством голосов было выбрано новое название — Тель-Авив. Название «Тель-Авив» встречается в Танахе ( )Библейский Тель-Авив находился в Вавилонии. и переводится с иврита как «курган возрождения» или «холм весны»: «тель» ( ) — символизирующий древность курган или холм, «ави́в» ( ) — весна, возрождение, обновление . Вскоре из квартала вырос город, ставший центром приёма евреев, прибывающих в подмандатную Палестину. Вначале это были главным образом выходцы из России и Польши. С приходом в Германии к власти нацистов в Палестину хлынули выходцы из Германии, многие из них осели в Тель-Авиве. Это отразилось и на лице города. Над застройкой Тель-Авива в 30-е годы XX века работали архитекторы немецкой школы «Баухауз», дома строились 2—3-этажными, бетонными, улицы строго перпендикулярны или параллельны побережью. Главной целью постройки было создание недорогого массового жилья. Дома 30-х годов XX века являются сегодня архитектурным памятником, и благодаря им Тель-Авив занесён в список культурных ценностей ЮНЕСКО под названием «Белый город» . Город стремительно разрастался и стал фактически центром еврейской общины Палестины. В 1948 году в Тель-Авиве, в доме первого мэра города Меира Дизенгофа на бульваре Ротшильда, Народный совет во главе с Давидом Бен-Гурионом провозгласил об образовании независимого Государства Израиль. В Тель-Авиве впервые собрался Кнессет (израильский парламент), именовавшийся поначалу «Учредительным собранием»). Первые заседания проходили в Тель-Авивском музее, когда последний ещё располагался в Доме Дизенгофа на бульваре Ротшильд. С 8 марта по 14 декабря 1949 года заседания проходили в тель-авивском кинотеатре «Кесем», располагавшемся на Площади Кнессета (Кикар ха-Кнессет) между улицей Ха-Яркон и Тель-Авивской набережной, — в месте, где в 1993 году был возведён офисно-жилой комплекс с торгово-развлекательным центром Мигдаль ха-Опера. Заседания Кнессета проходили также в гостинице «Сан-Ремо», расположенной в Тель-Авиве. 26 декабря 1949 года израильский парламент переехал в Иерусалим . В апреле 1950 года молодой Тель-Авив и древняя Яффа были объединены в новое административное образование Тель-Авив — Яффа . Тель-Авив стал экономическим центром страны, постепенно срастаясь с окрестными городами. В настоящее время всё побережье Средиземного моря на север от Тель-Авива на 50 км (вплоть до Хадеры) — это сплошная городская застройка. Побережье южнее Тель-Авива являет собой также сплошную городскую застройку, которая вначале называется Яффа, затем Бат-Ям и далее Ришон-ле-Цион. Тель-Авив является самым эклектичным из городов Израиля. Современные небоскребы вдоль скоростного шоссе Аялон сосуществуют с одно-двухэтажной застройкой первой половины ХХ века в районе Неве-Цедек, богатые районы северного Тель-Авива — с трущобами старой Таханы Мерказит (городского автовокзала), гостиницы и пабы на набережной Средиземного моря — с офисами деловых и технологических центров. Тель-Авив похож на Манхэттен, Бердичев и Ибицу одновременно. При желании, можно найти кусочек Парижа и фрагмент Касабланки. Летом 2008 года газета «The New York Times» провозгласила Тель-Авив «столицей средиземноморского кайфа» («capital of the Mediterranean cool»). Тель-Авив вытянут вдоль средиземноморского побережья на 13,5 км, максимальное удаление от моря на севере и юге — до 7 км, в центре — до 3,5 км. Подчиняясь 478-й резолюции СБ ООН, в Тель-Авив из Иерусалима переместились почти все иностранные посольства в Израиле. В Тель-Авиве находятся важнейшие учреждения науки и культуры: Тель-Авивский университет, Тель-Авивский музей искусств, Музей Диаспоры, дом-музей Х. Н. Бялика и многие другие. Климат Климат средиземноморский. Зима тёплая и дождливая (средняя температура января — самого холодного месяца — +13,3). Снег исключительно редок, последний снегопад наблюдался в феврале 1950 года. Лето длительное и жаркое. Самый тёплый месяц — август. Его средняя температура +27,0, однако периоды сильной жары больше характерны для весны, когда температура может достигать +45 °C в тени и выше. Осадки идут в основном в период с ноября по март. | Янв_ср = 13.0 | Янв_ср_осад = 126.9 | Фев_ср = 13.8 | Фев_ср_осад = 90.1 | Мар_ср = 15.4 | Мар_ср_осад = 60.6 | Апр_ср = 18.6 | Апр_ср_осад = 18.0 | Май_ср = 21.1 | Май_ср_осад = 2.3 | Июн_ср = 24.1 | Июн_ср_осад = 0.0 | Июл_ср = 26.2 | Июл_ср_осад = 0.0 | Авг_ср = 27.0 | Авг_ср_осад = 0.7 | Сен_ср = 26.0 | Сен_ср_осад = 1.4 | Окт_ср = 23.2 | Окт_ср_осад = 26.3 | Ноя_ср = 19.0 | Ноя_ср_осад = 79.3 | Дек_ср = 15.2 | Дек_ср_осад = 126.4 | Год_ср = 20.3 | Год_ср_осад = 532 | Янв_ср_мин = 9.6 | Янв_ср_макс = 17.5 | Фев_ср_мин = 9.8 | Фев_ср_макс = 17.7 | Мар_ср_мин = 11.5 | Мар_ср_макс = 19.2 | Апр_ср_мин = 14.4 | Апр_ср_макс = 22.8 | Май_ср_мин = 17.3 | Май_ср_макс = 24.9 | Июн_ср_мин = 20.6 | Июн_ср_макс = 27.5 | Июл_ср_мин = 23.0 | Июл_ср_макс = 29.4 | Авг_ср_мин = 23.7 | Авг_ср_макс = 30.2 | Сен_ср_мин = 22.5 | Сен_ср_макс = 29.4 | Окт_ср_мин = 19.1 | Окт_ср_макс = 27.3 | Ноя_ср_мин = 14.6 | Ноя_ср_макс = 23.4 | Дек_ср_мин = 11.2 | Дек_ср_макс = 19.2 | Год_ср_мин = 16.44 | Год_ср_макс = 24.04 | Янв_а_мин = 2.5 | Янв_а_макс = 26.8 | Фев_а_мин = -1.9 | Фев_а_макс = 29.6 | Мар_а_мин = 3.5 | Мар_а_макс = 35.2 | Апр_а_мин = 7.0 | Апр_а_макс = 40.4 | Май_а_мин = 11.2 | Май_а_макс = 46.5 | Июн_а_мин = 15 | Июн_а_макс = 37.6 | Июл_а_мин = 19 | Июл_а_макс = 37.4 | Авг_а_мин = 20 | Авг_а_макс = 34.4 | Сен_а_мин = 15.7 | Сен_а_макс = 35.4 | Окт_а_мин = 11.6 | Окт_а_макс = 38.4 | Ноя_а_мин = 6.0 | Ноя_а_макс = 35.3 | Дек_а_мин = 4.0 | Дек_а_макс = 27.9 | Год_а_мин = -1.9 | Год_а_макс = 46.5 | Янв_вода = 18 | Фев_вода = 18 | Мар_вода = 17 | Апр_вода = 20 | Май_вода = 21 | Июн_вода = 25 | Июл_вода = 28 | Авг_вода = 28 | Сен_вода = 28 | Окт_вода = 25 | Ноя_вода = 23 | Дек_вода = 20 | Год_вода = 23 }} [[Файл:Mediterranean Sea panorama.jpg|thumb|center|900px|Тель-Авивский пляж (панорама)] Правительственные учреждения в Тель-Авиве В Тель-Авиве находится министерство обороны, а также Генеральный штаб. Транспорт мини|Автоматическая [[Система совместного использования велосипедов|станция проката велосипедов]] thumb|right|200 px|Автобусная станция в Тель-Авиве (1949) Тель-Авив является важнейшим транспортным узлом Израиля, главным пересадочным пунктом для всех линий израильских железных дорог и автобусных компаний. * Железнодорожный транспорт — Тель-Авив является центром системы железных дорог Израиля. Магистраль проходит вдоль восточной границы города с севера на юг. С четырёх железнодорожных станций города («Тель-Авив — Университет», «Тель-Авив — Центр», «Тель-Авив — ХаШалом», «Тель-Авив — ХаХагана») поезда следуют на юг (Ашдод, Ашкелон, Беер-Шева), в Иерусалим, Петах-Тикву и Ришон-ле-Цион. Круглосуточно ходят поезда на север (Хайфа, Нагария) а также в Аэропорт имени Давида Бен-Гуриона и на юг в Беэр-Шеву. * Автобусный транспорт — городской транспорт в Тель-Авиве осуществляется кооперативом «Дан», также имеются городские линии компаний «Эгед» и «Кавим», соединяющие Тель-Авив с ближайшими пригородами. Междугородные перевозки осуществляются компанией «Эгед» с двух автобусных терминалов — станции Арлозоров в северной части города (около ж-д вокзала Тель-Авив-Центр) и центральной автостанции в южной части города (второй по площади автовокзал в мире‘World’s largest’ bus depot now in city ). * Легкорельсовая транспортная система Тель-Авива — ведутся работы по прокладке первой линии Легкорельсовой транспортной системы Тель-Авива, в быту иногда ошибочно называемое «лёгким метро», по маршруту Бат-Ям — Яффа — Тель-Авив — Рамат-Ган — Бней-Брак — Петах-Тиква. Открытие линии планируется к 2017 годуСтартовало строительство тель-авивского метро . * Воздушное сообщение — Аэропорт имени Давида Бен-Гуриона находится на расстоянии от Тель-Авива, в пригороде Лода, и является главными воздушными воротами Израиля. В черте города существует также городской аэропорт им. Дова Хоза («Сде-Дов»), обслуживающий внутриизраильские гражданские рейсы в Эйлат, Рош-Пинну, Кирьят-Шмону и Эйн-Яхав, а также военные транспортные рейсы на авиабазы ВВС Израиля. * Автомобильный транспорт — через Тель-Авив проходят многие автомобильные дороги, важнейшая из которых — автомагистраль «Аялон» (шоссе № 20), проходящая через восточную часть города с севера на юг вдоль русла одноимённой реки и имеющая на территории города. Крупнейшие магистральные улицы — шоссе Намир (идёт на север к автомагистрали № 2, ведущей в Хайфу), шоссе Менахем Бегин (на восток к Рамат-Гану, Бней-Браку и Петах-Тикве) и некоторые другие. Ежедневно испытывая наплыв полумиллиона автомобилей, Тель-Авив страдает от транспортного перенасыщения. * Автоматическая сеть проката велосипедов «Тель-Офан» Здравоохранение мини|left|Новое здание больницы [[Ассута (Тель-Авив)|«Ассута» в Рамат-ха-Хаяле]] * Медицинский центр имени Сураски находится в центре города, и является главной городской больницей Тель-Авива. Он включает в себя городскую больницу «Ихилов», педиатрический госпиталь «Дана», родильный дом «Лис», корпуса реабилитационного и кардиологического центров. * Госпиталь «Ассута» в северном Тель-Авиве является самой большой частной больницей в Израиле — в основном в нём проводятся элективные хирургические процедуры. * Также недалеко от Тель-Авива функционируют дополнительные медицинские центры и больницы — Медицинский центр имени Ицхака Рабина в Петах-Тикве, Медицинский центр имени Хаима Шибы в Тель ха-Шомер, Медицинский центр имени Эдит Вольфсон в Холоне, в Кфар-Саве и Медицинский центр «Асаф ха-Рофе» в Беер-Яакове. * Повседневное амбулаторное лечение осуществляется городскими поликлиниками, принадлежащими одной из четырёх больничных касс Израиля — «Клалит», «Меухедет», «Маккаби» и «Леумит». Культура и искусство thumb|230px|left|Музей [[баухауза.]] Тель-Авив является родиной современного иврита и главным центром современной ивритской культуры. Большинство театров Израиля базируется здесь. Большинство редакций ежедневных газет на иврите, кроме обслуживающих религиозную аудиторию, находятся в Тель-Авиве («Га-Арец», «Маарив», «Едиот Ахронот», экономические газеты «Калькалист» и «The Marker», бесплатная ежедневная газета «Исраэль Хайом»). В Тель-Авиве есть несколько десятков концертных и театральных залов, многочисленные музеи и галереи. В городе действуют репертуарные театры («Габима», «Гешер», Камерный театр, театр «Бейт-Лесин», идишский театр «Идишпиль»), Израильская опера, несколько балетных ансамблей (Израильский балет, Бат-Шева, Бат-Дор и др.), множество рок- и джаз- коллективов, выступающих на маленьких сценах. Тель-Авив располагает разветвленной сетью городских публичных библиотек (более двадцати). Центральная библиотека Тель-Авива, Бейт Ариела, основанная в 1886 году, является старейшей библиотекой Израиля, её книжные фонды насчитывают более полумиллиона экземпляров. Пользование библиотекой бесплатно для жителей города. Изобразительное искусство thumb|250px|right|[[План Геддеса|Первый генеральный план Тель-Авива. Архитектор Патрик Геддес, 1925]] Тель-Авивский музей изобразительных искусств — наиболее известный из нескольких десятков тель-авивских музеев. Концерты, спектакли и представления проходят в многочисленных концертных залах, среди которых Дворец культуры им. Манна, Центр сценических искусств им. Голды Меир, Центр Сюзан Даллаль, театр «Цавта» и Дом сионистов Америки. Помимо этого, на улицах Тель-Авива можно обнаружить множество замечательных граффити как израильских, так и зарубежных художников. Архитектура Одним из наиболее известных зданий Тель-Авива является «Дом-Пагода», построенный в 1925 году по проекту Александра Леви. Тель Авив также является городом массовой застройки домами в стиле Баухауз. Религиозные учреждения В городе находится подворье «Праведной Тавифы» Русской духовной миссии в Иерусалиме, на территории которого расположена православная церковь апостола Петра и праведной Тавифы. Кроме значительного числа синагог имеются несколько мечетей, также в Яффе и южном Тель-Авиве расположены католическая, протестантские и армянская церкви. Города-побратимы Алма-Ата (1999) * Буэнос-Айрес (1988)Официальный сайт муниципалитета Тель-Авива * Измир (1998) * Инчхон (2000) * Кишинёв (2000)Официальный сайт муниципалитета Тель-Авива * Милан (1994) * София (1992) * Тулуза (1962)Официальный сайт муниципалитета Тель-Авива * Филадельфия (1967) }}Сморгонь, Беларусь(1998) Города-партнеры Белград (1990) * Кёльн ( ) * Франкфурт-на-Майне (1980) * Фрайбург (2008) * Бонн (1983) * Будапешт (1989) * Варшава (1992) * Канны (1993) * Париж (1985) * Лодзь (1994) * Пекин (1995) * Нью-Йорк (1996) * Барселона (1998) * Москва (2000) * Вена (2005) * Эссен (1992) * Киев (2010) }} Сморгонь,Беларусь Галерея Файл:PikiWiki Israel 2779 Great Britain בריטניה הגדולה.JPG|Британский павильон на международной торговой ( ) в Тель-Авиве (1934 год Файл:Sheraton Tel Aviv.jpg|Гостиница Шератон Файл:Tayelet.jpg|Набережная Файл:Yarkon street.jpg|Ул. Яркон, Тель-Авив (возле гостинициы Шератон) Файл:Hotels on Yarkon.jpg|Гостиницы Тель-Авива на улице Яркон Файл:Marina Tel Aviv.jpg|Тель-авивская марина Файл:View of Old Yafo from Tel Aviv.jpg|Вид на Старую Яффу с Тель-Авивской набережной Файл:Вид на Тель-Авив из Яффы.jpg|Вид на пляж Тель-Авива из Яффы Файл:Rabin Square 01.jpg|Муниципалитет Тель-Авива Файл:Rabin Square 02.jpg|Площадь Рабина Файл:Rabin Square 04.jpg|Ул. Ибн-Гвироль Файл:Rabin Square 05.jpg|Площадь Рабина Файл:Hayaron-st02.JPG|Типичный тель-авивский дом в стиле баухауз. Файл:Toyota building in Tel-Aviv - 03.jpg|Здание компании «Тойота» Файл:Tel Aviv Towers - 01.jpg|Мигдалей Тель Авив Файл:Eretz Israel Museum2.jpg|Музей Эрец-Исраэль Панорама Тель-Авива Примечания Литература * Озеров Е., Тель-Авив шаг за шагом: Семь прогулок по городу. – Модиин: Издательство Евгения Озерова, 2009. – 142 с., ил. * Горн О., Тайны Белого города: Неизвестный Тель-Авив. – Тель-Авив, 2013. – 127 с., ил. Ссылки * Официальный сайт муниципалитета * Официальный сайт муниципалитета на русском языке — архивная версия * * Тель-Авив — Энциклопедии «Вокруг света» * * Анат Зельцер, Моди Бар-Он, Гавриэль Библиович, «Тель-Авив — Яффо», телевизионный документальный фильм (54 мин) на сайте канала Науки, Израиль, часть 1 * Анат Зельцер, Моди Бар-Он, Гавриэль Библиович, «Тель-Авив — Яффо», телевизионный документальный фильм (53 мин) на сайте канала Науки, Израиль, часть 2 * Анат Зельцер, Моди Бар-Он, Гавриэль Библиович, «Тель-Авив — Яффо», телевизионный документальный фильм (1 час 5 мин) на сайте канала Науки, Израиль, часть 3 Категория:Тель-Авив Категория:Тель-Авивский округ Категория:Столицы округов Израиля Категория:Порты Израиля Категория:Порты Средиземного моря